A Grimm Change
by BOOMFIRE
Summary: Sometimes one mistake, one action will change the course of history, and now Ruby has been caught up in one of these actions. Grimm!Ruby AU
1. Prologue and A Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY, that goes to its rightful owners.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

The woman and Ruby Rose were watching the City of Vale as grimm entered the city through many areas in a much similar way to the Breach as it was called. The city looked as if it had been through many years of war, though it hadn't even been a day.

"How could it have come to this?" voiced Ruby.

"The men and faunus have brought this upon themselves," stated the woman as Ruby walked down a path next to them. "I expected you to see the world differently, after all, you know much more now than before."

Ruby looked back and replied, "How would I? I don't agree with what is going on here, and I don't think I ever will, even with my change."

"You know I care deeply for you," the woman said back, "Ruby, you see, we don't fit in this world of humans and faunus anymore. I never meant for this to happen to you as well, what happened to me was tragic and should have been avoided and stopped from happening a second time." The woman said as she sighed and then continued, "But alas, nobody knew what happened to me the first time so it would be hard to avoid a second time."

"I know you care, it's just that I don't understand how we lead up to this point," Ruby said as she contemplated what to do next, "All my friends that I had before, including my sister, father, and uncle, now think I am an enemy."

" _I just don't know what to do_ ," Ruby thought.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

* * *

It was an average day at Beacon for Team RWBY; they were just leaving Professor Oobleck's class to head back to their dorm when Goodwitch came by.

"Ms. Rose, I suggest you and your team head to Professor Ozpin's office with all immediate haste, he has something important to tell you." She informed them.

"Will do, Professor! Let's go, team!" Ruby yells at the end walking away.

Weiss cringing says, "Ruby, please turn it down a few, you're the noisiest person I know, and that yelling doesn't help."

"Ah, stuff it, Ice Queen."

"Yang, you, you, I can't believe you, Humph."

"Come on you two; Ruby is going to leave us behind."

" _I wonder what Professor Ozpin wants us for, and maybe it's about that mission we wanted earlier_." Ruby thinks as Yang and Weiss continue to argue. "Come on team we have a Professor to talk to!" She says as she sprints away.

* * *

"Professor, you wanted to see us?" Ruby says as she walks in Ozpin's Office with the rest of her team.

"Yes, Ms. Rose, I trust Professor Goodwitch reached you," Ozpin replied back, "Though you and your team probably want to know what this call is about."

"That would be helpful Professor," Weiss responds as Blake nods in agreement.

"Well on to business then," Ozpin answers, "Professor Oobleck has talked to me and has agreed to go on a mission with your team to explore a ruin."

"Yay! You ready te—"

Ozpin cuts Ruby off and adds as Glynda walks in, "Ruby know this mission will be much more challenging than others you and your team have been on. This will be no common ruin. Also, this mission will test your skills as huntresses."

"We got it, Professor, when are we going?" Blake says.

"You should meet Professor Oobleck tomorrow morning at the landing pad." Ozpin replies back, "And do make sure that you keep that you are going on this mission relatively quiet, please."

"Will do Professor Ozpin," Ruby murmurs while walking into the elevator with her team.

As the elevator door closes, Goodwitch says, "Are you sure they are ready for this? This is the same type of mission Summer disappeared on."

"We will see now, but unlike Summer, they have each other and also Bartholomew with them."

* * *

As RWBY walked back to their dorm room, they were all in thought about what the mission was since Professor Ozpin was so vague. Also, he told them this task would be harder than others they had in the past. All of this had left the members of Team RWBY thoroughly confused.

" _I wonder what could be so important about this mission, maybe there is just a lot of grimm in the area_ ," Ruby concluded and then asked, "Hey team, what do you think is so important about the mission? I mean Ozpin sounded pretty serious there."

"He did seem a little more deliberate than usual," Blake echoed, "Usually he doesn't cut people off when they are talking, _Hmm, I wonder_."

"Let's get back our room, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow," Weiss pointed out.

"Let's," Blake agreed.

* * *

After a short walk, Team RWBY made it back to their room. All of the team were in thought about the mission and why it had to kept a secret. This most of all puzzled the team, because typically the assignments that they took were relatively public, excluding the one on the Breach of course. Team RWBY were broken out of their thoughts when they heard a knock on the door.

"Hey guys, it's Jaune—"

"Nora!"

"—Pyrrha and Ren here," Jaune announced as Yang walked to the door to let them in.

When Yang opened the door she said, "How's it going, come on in!"

"Exceptional, how have you all been doing?" Pyrrha asked.

"Superb! We just got a mission to go on too," Yang exclaimed.

"Oh! Oh! Tell us about it!" Nora shouted.

"We even don't know about it yet, honestly, what could be so secret about this mission that is so different that others," Weiss complained.

"Awww," Nora whined, "Will you tell us about it once you know?"

"We are not supposed to, and when we do learn about it, we will be on the mission since it is tomorrow," Weiss stated.

"Well make sure to stay safe otherwise I will never hear the end of it from Nora," Ren sighed.

"I don't know about the rest of the team, but I need sleep, and they probably do too since the mission is tomorrow," Blake advised.

"That's most likely a good idea for us too, well JNPR we ready to go?" Jaune proposed.

"I for one agree, not everyone is a ball of energy like Nora, and I for one require sleep like an average person, Pyrrha probably does too since it is getting late out," Ren replied.

"Ren and Jaune are right, and we should probably get going, see you tomorrow?" Pyrrha questioned.

"Sure, we should have some time before we have to leave," Ruby replied back.

"Bye guys!" Nora interjected.

"See ya," Yang said.

Little did Team RWBY know, this mission was most definitely not going to be like other ones. On this mission, something would happen that no one could ever predict.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

* * *

 **So I am starting this aren't I? This is an idea that has been floating around in my head for a while and I have been debating whether or not to do it. Just for the context this is an AU that diverts at the end of Volume 2 of RWBY after the Breach. Please leave reviews and tell me how I am doing!**


	2. The Temple

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

It was a quiet morning for Team RWBY, the entire team was thinking about what they would be doing on the mission. While they were thinking about the mission, they were doing their morning rituals, as they had woken up a bit ago.

"Why did you have to let Weiss shower," Yang complained, "She takes forever, she should have gone last."

"Well, if you wanted to go before she got in her you should have got out of bed earlier," Blake replied to Yang.

"Ruby~." Yang drawled, "You can Weiss out faster can't you, she's your partner," Yang continued to whine.

"Really Yang, you think I can get her out of there?" Ruby shot back, "You realize you take almost as long as her."

"Rubes shut it."

"So what do you think of the mission Blake?" Ruby asked.

"I honestly don't know yet, Ozpin didn't tell us much," Blake answered, "Though with the way he acted it sounded pretty significant."

"You make a point there, the way he appeared he almost seemed… concerned?" Yang pondered, "What do you think Sis?"

"Hmm, I don't know," Ruby replied, "Maybe there is a lot of dangerous grimm where we are going?"

"That could be a possibility, though it could be something else too, or a combination of both or more," Blake answered.

As Weiss entered from the bathroom, she said, "Maybe, but we won't know until we get there, so let's hurry up!"

"You know, Princess, you take the longest to get ready," Yang huffed.

* * *

After all of Team RWBY finished getting ready and doing their morning stuff, they went to see Team JNPR before they go to see Professor Oobleck go on their mission even though they would not have a lot of time to talk with JNPR. They were going to meet Team JNPR outside of Beacon.

When Ruby and her team reached the courtyard outside of Beacon where they were meeting JNPR, the first thing they heard was, "Hey Ren! When do you think RWBY will make it here!" As they did not have a lot of time to talk in the first place and when Nora noticed them, "Hey Team RWBY, how are you guys doing!" Nora yelled.

"Great! How are you doing Nora?" Ruby called back.

"Spectacular!"

"Well people, let's keep this brief, we have a mission to get started soon," Weiss said impatiently.

Yang, ignoring Weiss, asked Team JNPR, "What do you think our mission will be like?"

"You don't know?" Ren questioned, "That's odd."

"Sounds like something important to me," Pyrrha added.

"That's what I thought as well," Blake agreed.

"I believe that it's time we get moving team, we have to make it to the landing pad to meet Professor Oobleck," Ruby announced while starting to pull Yang away with Weiss already walking away, "Weiss, wait up!"

"See you later," Blake concluded while turning around to walk away, " Sorry that this had to be so brief, someone," Looking at Weiss and then looking back at JNPR, "Took forever to get ready," leaving JNPR to think about what they had been just told.

* * *

"Really Weiss," Yang complained as they walked toward the landingpad, "You just had to take forever so we couldn't talk to JNPR the amount of time everyone else wanted to."

"Well maybe if you woke up earlier you could have gotten done before and not had to wait," Weiss seethed back.

Ruby, while fiddling with Crescent Rose, exclaimed, "I didn't need to worry since I got in earlier!"

"Maybe you could have woke me up earlier, sis, instead of getting ready than waking me up," Yang grouched.

"That would mean I would need my whistle, which you guys threw away," Ruby replied nonchalantly, "Hey look, we're here, and there's Professor Oobleck with the Bullhead."

"Still complaining about that damn whistle," Blake muttered while thinking of the atrocities that whistle inflicted on her hearing before Weiss, Yang, and she threw it away.

"Hello, Team RWBY! How are you doing on this beautiful day, you ready to go on a mission with me again? Though speaking about it the last one did not go so well, but that doesn't matter right now, it's a new day," Oobleck blurted out after drinking some coffee from his thermos.

"Fine, fine, so you are supposed to tell us about the mission we are going on," Blake asked.

"We will get to the mission details while we are on the bullhead, I hope you are all ready because we need to get a move on," Professor Oobleck quickly replied.

"We are all ready, Professor!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Well then, let's get a move on, the ride is going to be a long one," Professor Oobleck replied while walking towards the bullhead, "And remember, it's doctor, I didn't earn the Ph.D. for fun."

* * *

The bullhead ride started mostly in silence with a bit of chatter here and there between the members of Team RWBY. About twenty minutes into the bullhead ride Ruby asked Professor Oobleck about the mission details.

"Hey, Professor— I mean Doctor Oobleck, I was wondering what the mission is about since you and Headmaster Ozpin have been somewhat, well more than somewhat, secret about it," Ruby questioned the Professor.

Taking a drink of coffee from his thermos and looking up, Professor Oobleck said, "I suppose it is about time I tell you about the mission, isn't it?" Sighing, "Let me give you some of the necessary details you need to know." Looking back at Team RWBY, "Where we are going is a small island, a un-named one, north of Beacon and Vale. What we need to do is retrieve an artifact from a temple on the island, one supposedly related to the grimm, so when and if we get the artifact exercise extreme caution, don't want any severe injuries do we. The temple itself has a lot of grimm in the surrounding area around it, nothing we can't handle though, just an unusually large amount. Though a particular person I knew in the past had a mission like this and took it solo and never came back, quite sad."

"Thank you for telling us Doctor Oobleck, it seemed like forever we were kept in the dark." Blake acknowledged, "I suppose you know why we were kept in the dark about this until the last moment?"

"No problem Blake, and yes, I do know, we didn't want people to know about the artifact other than people who already knew about it, otherwise the Beacon staff and a few hunters." Professor Oobleck answered.

"So team, what do you think about the mission now that we know about it," Ruby queried looking to her team.

"It still seems rather suspicious to me," Weiss said still taking in the information given to them by Professor Oobleck.

"I have to agree with Weiss on this for this one time," Yang admitted though Weiss glared at Yang for the latter part of the comment.

"Well, we will see it exactly as it is once we get there," Blake concluded.

* * *

The island itself was an unusually creepy island. There were clouds over it and a dark one at that. The air around the island was unmoving, which was extremely odd since the clouds were moving. If one were in the isle, you would not hear a thing, not even wind. Also, most of the island was covered in dense forest. All of this gave the island a noticeably dark and evil appearance if one were not to also count the many grimm there.

When the bullhead was nearing the southern edge of the isle Professor Oobleck announced after being told by the bullhead pilot they were almost there, "Get ready, Team RWBY, we are landing soon."

"Ooo, you ready Ruby!" Yang exclaimed, "It's the beginning of our next official mission!"

Ruby, while shaking her head in amusement and getting Crescent Rose ready, replied, "Yes, Yang, I am definitely ready, are you, Weiss?"

"I most certainly hope so. Otherwise, I wouldn't be here," Weiss huffed looking to Blake.

"I am ready," Blake replied monotonously.

"We will be landing on the southern edge of the island in ETA 30 seconds," the pilot broke in.

As the bullhead landed and the doors open Professor Oobleck and Team RWBY quickly jumped out. The first thing they noticed after the bullhead flew away was the unnerving silence. It permeated the area surrounding where they had landed. The first one to speak on it was Blake saying, "The silence here… it is, I don't know how to put it, chilling would be a good word."

"I would have to agree with you on that one, Blake," Professor Oobleck replied while surveying the encompassing area noting on how there seemed to be nothing alive, the only living thing being the plants and even then they were in rough shape.

"Everything here is so, uh, grim," Yang joked while snickering.

"Please, Yang, no lousy jokes or puns, we are on a mission now," Weiss put in, looking at Yang seriously.

"So, Doctor Oobleck where are we heading to?" Ruby inquired.

"We are heading towards the center of the island, that is where the temple that contains the artifact is located," Professor Oobleck responded. Starting to walk forward into the forest and continuing his previous dialogue, "Be on your guard the grimm on this isle are allegedly in reasonably large numbers, now let's make haste, I want to be back by the end of the day, and I would think you all do too."

"Sounds like a plan," Blake replied walking into the forest with the rest of her team.

As Team RWBY and Professor Oobleck walked deeper into the woods, they started hearing noises every so often. At first, they dismissed as just wind even though there was no wind to be felt, but it began to get more repetitive as they walked further and further in getting closer to the temple. Also, stones with weird inscriptions or shapes on them started appearing, Professor Oobleck told them it would be great to study them, but they did not have time. The sounds eventually reached a point where all of Team RWBY had their weapons at the ready.

"Doctor Oobleck, are you are hearing this too," Ruby asked him.

"Yes, I do, it is grimm though they are cautious for some reason, it is not like them to be careful," Professor Oobleck replied while looking around suspiciously.

"Get ready, I hear some coming right for us," Blake notified the rest of her Team and Professor Oobleck.

Right on cue, a pack of beowolves came out of the brush to their front right. Each of the members of Team RWBY and the Professor quickly getting into action, moving to attack the beowolves. Professor Oobleck quickly moved to take out the alpha beowolf with his flamethrower-thermos. Team RWBY started to quickly move through the rest of the beowolves taking them out with little to no issues. Even before Team RWBY had finished off the regular beowolves, Professor Oobleck had taken out the alpha and watched as Team RWBY finished the job.

"Nice job, Team RWBY, now let's keep moving we are almost there," Professor Oobleck announced casually.

"It seems weird that on a grimm infested island all we encounter is a pack of beowolves and we are almost to the temple," Weiss commented.

"That is odd, maybe we will find the answers we need at the temple, all the more reason to pick up the pace," Professor Oobleck concluded.

Soon after, Professor Oobleck and Team RWBY reached a cliff above the temple area. The first thing they noticed was the significant amount of grimm spread out in the area, similar to the number at Vale during the Breach. The next thing they saw was a trench surrounding the temple itself. It was filled about a fourth of the way with a mysterious black slime-like substance. Also, the black material had grimm coming out of it every once in a while. The temple was a step pyramid (Like an Aztec temple if you want a visual.) that had a large room on the top of it. The temple had a bridge leading to it over the pit which was directly across from Team RWBY and Professor Oobleck.

"Professor, how are we going to get to the top of that temple," Ruby asked Professor Oobleck.

"Well, Ruby, we are going to fight our way there, I know there's a lot of grimm, so we are going to have to be quick about it," Professor Oobleck replied to Ruby.

"Sounds good," Blake responded.

"Works for me," Weiss said as well.

"Let's go!" Yang exclaimed as Team RWBY and Professor Oobleck jumped down to the bottom of the cliff. Almost immediately after dropping down a group of boarbatusks and beowolves noticed them and moved to charge and assault them as Team RWBY and Professor Oobleck moved forward to counter and make it to the temple.

Yang while beating a couple of boarbatusks with Ember Celica exclaimed, "Is that all you got!"

Weiss just looked at her and rolled her eyes while fighting off a pair beowolves. Ruby at the same time was cutting through some boarbatusks and beowolves with Professor Oobleck at her side.

"Uh, team I see a couple of death stalkers over there. I don't think they are too interested in us at the moment though. We should move across the bridge in into the temple before the get interested," Ruby said nervously, "Also the grimm seem to be avoiding the temple for the most part."

"Splendid idea Ruby, we should be safe for the time being if the grimm are avoiding the temple, it may be due to the artifact inside, but we can never be sure," Professor Oobleck responded promptly as they ran across the bridge with immediate haste.

As they walked up the stairs to get to the top of the temple, Professor Oobleck and Team RWBY noticed a few things. The temple looked like it was made to appear like a grimm did. The temple was mainly made of what seemed to be polished obsidian, white marble, and some sort of red gemstone. When Team RWBY and the Professor made it to the top and walked into the main chamber, they saw it was mostly empty other than a single pedestal in the center of the square-shaped room. The pedestal had a small floating black sphere with weird inscriptions on it. The pedestal itself was surrounded by more of the black tar-like substance.

As Team RWBY and Professor Oobleck walked closer to the center and stopped just short of the black liquid-like material, Professor Oobleck said, "Now, we need to use the utmost caution here, we don't know what this black material or the artifact could do," but Ruby seemed to be mesmerized by the object as soon after the Professor said that she kept walking forward.

As Ruby walked through the black liquid-like substance, Weiss yelled, "Ruby what are you doing!" Much to her, Blake, Yang, and Professor Oobleck's distress Ruby continued forward. When Ruby got to the pedestal, she grabbed the black sphere. Seconds later, she and the artifact were consumed by the tar-like substance as it seemed to have surrounded her in a bubble. When the bubble evaporated like the grimm do when they die, Ruby was not there, and neither was the artifact.

"Professor! What happened!" Yang shrieked.

"I— I do not know!" Professor Oobleck responded quickly.

"Professor, there are grimm now coming up here, a lot of them at that," Blake warned looking down the stairs.

"We need to get out of here, Ruby is not here, and it seems like we are short on time," Professor Oobleck said, "Also it seems the temple room is collapsing."

The Professor and the remainder of Team RWBY escaped the temple not knowing what happened to Ruby. It would not be until much later they would find out.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Here's the second chapter in this installment, a longer chapter than the first too. Just let people know I will mostly likely update every weekend. Also, I may open this up to a single beta reader, though I am not sure yet let me know in the reviews. Keep up the reviews too. It is nice to know how I am doing and don't be afraid to point out a mistake.**


	3. Confusion and Pain

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

The atmosphere was uncommonly tense as Oobleck and WBY landed at Beacon. All were thinking about what happened to Ruby, though only Oobleck had a clue. The entire ride back none of them had spoken a word. Shortly after they got out of the bullhead, an argument started between the W and Y of Team RWBY.

"Why didn't stop her, she was standing right next to you!" Yang yelled at Weiss flailing her hands around.

Weiss looking at her incredulously shrieked, "Me! Why didn't you do anything, you're her sister!"

Yang walking up to her screeched, "You're her partner, and again, you were standing right next to her!"

"Yang, Weiss—," Blake tried to talk.

"Not now Blake," Weiss said as she cut Blake off, continuing, "The little brat needs to understand that it was her fault too, not just mine."

"Brat!" Yang snarled trying to grab Weiss.

Blake, finally fed up with the pointless bickering, yelled while pushing the two away from each other, "Stop your arguing, this is not getting us anywhere and is most certainly not finding Ruby!"

Professor Oobleck, finally deciding to intervene, said, "Blake is right you know, this arguing between you will not bring Ruby back," Pausing before continuing, "It is only to satisfy yourself if we want to get anything done we need to head to Ozpin immediately."

"Professor Oobleck is right. I'm sorry Weiss, I just…" Yang said ashamed with herself.

"It's alright, just don't do it again," Weiss replied quickly.

"Now that we have that sorted out we need to head to Ozpin and tell him what happened on the mission, maybe then will we have a chance at finding Ruby," Professor Oobleck finished then muttered, "Especially now that we know what happened unlike before."

Yang, hearing the last part, asked, "What was that Professor?"

"Nothing, simply me deciding to dwell upon the past," Professor Oobleck replied with haste.

Yang, deciding not to pursue the subject, said, "Well, let's go."

* * *

Upon entering Ozpin's Office, Professor Oobleck and WBY saw Ozpin and Glynda talking with General Ironwood. Ozpin, telling General Ironwood they would have to finish up later and Ironwood reluctantly agreeing, ended the call. After that, Ozpin turned to Professor Oobleck and the three members of Team RWBY.

"Welcome Bartholomew, Team RWBY, I trust the mission went well," Ozpin started then noticed Ruby wasn't with them, "Where's Ruby?"

Professor Oobleck, grimacing, replied, "I am afraid history has seemed to have repeated itself."

"You don't mean?" Ozpin started but then stopped when Professor Oobleck nodded, "Well, I think you should start from the beginning."

So Weiss, Blake, and Yang began telling the story of what happened from when the landed to when they got to the temple. When they got to where they were inside the temple, Professor Oobleck took over relaying Ozpin the events that had occurred hours previously.

"When we had reached the center of the room on top of the temple Ruby seemed as if she were in some trance." Thinking then moving on, "At first I thought nothing of it because she was just standing there, but then she started to move forward through the black slime substance surrounding the pedestal in the center. No matter how much we called she just wasn't listening. By the time any of us had moved to grab her, she had already seized the artifact, and soon after the black substance surrounded her. When the black material dissipated like the grimm do after they die, Ruby was not there. She had vanished." Professor Oobleck told Ozpin.

Sighing while rubbing his temples, Ozpin replied, "This is the second time this had happened now, though now we know most likely what happened the first time."

Yang, now getting curious as to what Ozpin and Professor Oobleck kept referring to, asked, "What are you talking about Headmaster?"

"What I am talking about is what happened to Summer Rose all those years back," Professor Ozpin replied.

"You know what happened to mom?" Yang inquired surprised.

"Yes, I do, and so does Qrow and Taiyang, though none of us knew exactly what happened to her. This mission you were on shed some new light onto what may have happened," Ozpin told Yang then added on, "Coincidentally, Summer disappeared on the same type of mission you were on today. She had said before she left she had to clear out some temple with grimm around it that were attacking nearby towns. The unfortunate part was she never told anyone where she was going, and the task she took was apparently not an official one because it was not logged with the Hunter's Association."

"Why wasn't me and Ruby told what happened to our mom, we have every right to know," Yang replied angrily.

"Taiyang decided you were too young to know what happened to Summer when it happened," Ozpin replied calmly.

Yang, getting angrier by the moment as shown by her eyes turning red, practically yelled, "What about now! Ruby is 15, and I am 17, we should be old enough now!"

"Yang, please calm down and at least try to be professional," Weiss said looking to Yang.

"No, Weiss, me and Ruby had the right to know what happened, and especially since the same thing happened to mom, maybe we could have avoided it if I had known," Yang seethed not even looking at Weiss.

"Yang Xiao Long," Professor Ozpin started firmly, "None of us knew what happened to Summer Rose the first time and only now we have a clue to what may have happened. I know it is sad that it has come at the cost of your sister, but taking out your anger on everyone here will not do anything to bring her back. Considering that Summer Rose never came back after what happened, we have to consider as well that Ruby may be dead."

"Dead!" Yang shrieked, "I can't believe this!" Yang raged walking to the elevator and quickly pressing down.

"Yang, come back here," Blake called to her, and Yang, not listening to Blake, pushed a button in the elevator and closed the door.

"I'm sorry Professor Ozpin, Yang was incredibly rude there," Weiss said to Ozpin.

"It's alright," Ozpin replied, "Yang is understandably upset about all this. It is her sister who is on the line right now."

"Professors, I think we should probably go calm Yang down now," Blake announced to them.

"Go ahead, I was just about to send you two off anyways," Ozpin replied to Blake. As soon as Ozpin finished, Weiss and Blake left Ozpin's Office to find Yang leaving the occupants of the office in silence.

Glynda, breaking the silence, said in thought, "I can't believe this has happened again, at least this time we know what happened. It would be tragic if we couldn't do anything, though we will have to inform Taiyang and Qrow. Qrow will be furious about this and Taiyang will probably go into another depression."

"This is not good…" Professor Oobleck stated.

* * *

Weiss and Blake were heading down the hallway to their dorm room when they ran into Team JNPR who were looking thoroughly confused.

Pyrrha, noticing Weiss and Blake first, asked, "What happened with Yang, she seemed quite upset, and where's Ruby?"

"To answer both your questions at once I will tell you what happened on our mission that we took," Weiss replied and continued telling them what occurred on their mission earlier that day, once Weiss finished there were expressions of shock and worry between the members of Team JNPR.

"I am sorry, I did not know," Pyrrha told Weiss and Blake.

Blake quickly replied, "It's alright, I am still coming to terms with it myself and so is Weiss probably, though Yang needs some comfort right now. It's her sister that this happened to, we need to go find her, so see you later."

"Goodbye," Nora replied solemnly contrary to her usual mood.

* * *

Unlike the rest of her team, Ruby had no idea where she was. She had just woken up in a desolate land that had the same black slime as in and around the temple, and there were also strange purplish-pink crystals everywhere. On top of that, she could not remember what she had done in the upper part of the temple and that she had the artifact with her.

" _Where am I?_ " Ruby thought as she wandered the bleak wastelands.

As Ruby walked she noticed one thing other than the strangeness of the land, it was deathly silent, too silent. The silence had left her on guard and quite nervous. She soon walked up to the edge of a lake of the black slime. Very cautiously she moved up to edge of the grim lake.

" _What is this stuff,_ " Ruby thought to herself afraid that if she were to talk something would find her. Suddenly the black substance slithered up and grabbed her leg and started pulling. Panicking, she yanked out Crescent Rose and slashed at the black rubber-like slime hoping it would do something. The black ooze as if anticipating something like that to happen reached out and took Crescent Rose out of her hands and threw it away.

Trying to grasp anything she could to keep her from being pulled in, Ruby thought, " _No!_ " In the end, it was in vain as she could not stop herself from being pulled in. The next thing she would experience would be the most painful thing to her ever.

When Ruby was fully submerged in the black substance, it started to merge with her body, taking the artifact with it into her body. Soon her skin turned deathly pale and her hair white. At the same time, deep red and purple veins started appearing across her body. In addition to that, her irises turned red, and her sclera turned black. Also, a black diamond marking appeared on her forehead, presumably from the artifact. Ruby had passed out by the time this transformation was complete. After it was finished, Ruby was ejected to the shore of the lake, changed forever…

* * *

Following Ruby's grim transformation a figure walked up to the shore of the lake finding Ruby. The figure, a woman, walked up to Ruby's changed and still body touching the red cloak Ruby wore.

" _It can't be,_ " the woman thought then seeing the rose on Ruby's belt, " _It is…_ " Quickly picking up Ruby the woman started to walk away toward a building in the distance.

* * *

 **Author's Notes**

* * *

 **Well, there's the third chapter, not much to say about it. Damn cliffhangers though, they'll get ya. See you all in the next in chapter make sure to leave reviews as to what you think or if I made any mistakes.**


	4. Re-Write Announcement

So, after a long period of inactivity, I have decided I am going to re-write A Grimm Change _._ I feel like I did some things wrong at the start of it so ya. Expect the first chapter of the re-write to be posted in 3-4 days, maybe less. Once I get the re-write up I will be posting regularly again. I may do another story while writing A Grimm Change, don't worry, this will not affect A Grimm Change's update schedule (one chapter, maybe two week). If I do post this new story it will be a RWBY/Touhou Project Crossover. Well thats all I have to say for now, see ya _._


	5. Re-Write

Check out the re-write, I just posted it as "A Grimm Change: Re-write"


End file.
